youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Stitch-Man 2
Stitch-Man 2 is a 2004 American superhero film directed by Sam Raimi and written by Alvin Sargent, from a story by Alfred Gough, Miles Millar and Michael Chabon. A sequel to the 2002 film Stitch-Man, it is the second installment in the Stitch-Man trilogy based on the fictional Marvel Comics character of the same name. Stitch, Angel, Reuben and Jumba reprise their respective roles as Peter Parker/Stitch-Man, Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn and J. Jonah Jameson while Dr. Hämsterviel joins the cast as Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus. Set two years after the events of Stitch-Man, the film finds Peter Parker struggling to manage both his personal life and his duties as Stitch-Man while Dr. Otto Octavius becomes a diabolical villain after a failed experiment kills his wife and leaves him neurologically fused to mechanical tentacles. Stitch-Man must stop him from successfully recreating the experiment, which threatens to destroy the city. Plot Peter Parker (Stitch), secretly the superhero Stitch-Man, is estranged from his love interest Mary Jane "M.J." Watson (Angel)m his best friend Harry Osborn (Reuben) and discovers his Aunt May (Nani) is facing eviction. He also finds himself suffering temporary, but recurring losses of his powers, often in life-threatening situations. Harry, now head of Oscorp's research division, is sponsoring a fusion power project by an nuclear scientist Otto Octavius (Hämsterviel) who befriends and mentors Peter. While handling hazardous materials, Octavius wears a harness of powerful robotic tentacle arms with artificial intelligence. During a public demonstration that Peter and Harry attend, a power spike causes the fusion reactor to destabilize. Octavius refuses to shut down the reactor which goes critical, killing his wife and burning the inhibitor chip blocking the arms from his nervous system. Peter shuts the experiment down, destroying it in the process. At a hospital, doctors prepare to surgically remove Octavius' harness. However, without the inhibitor chip the arms have developed sentience and attack them. Upon regaining consciousness and seeing the carnage, Octavius escapes and takes refuge at a harbor. Becoming increasingly influenced by the arms' AI, he robs a bank in order to fund a second experiment. Peter and May coincidentally are there and Octavius takes May hostage. Peter rescues her, but Octavius flees with stolen money. The Daily Bugle subsequently dubs the scientist Doctor Octopus. Mary Jane becomes engaged to astronaut John Jameson (?), son of Bugle publisher J. Jonah Jameson (Jumba). Peter suffers an emotional breakdown over his inability to balance his life, resulting in him losing his powers. He abandons his Spider-Man identity, returns to his normal life, and attempts to reconcile with Mary Jane. A garbageman brings Peter's Spider-Man costume to Jameson, who takes credit for driving Spider-Man into hiding. Then, Peter tells May the truth behind his Uncle Ben (David)'s death and how he was responsible. May forgives him, but the rise in New York City crime rate worries Peter. Requiring the isotope tritium to fuel his reactor, Octavius visits Harry to demand it. Then, Harry agrees in exchange for Spider-Man's life and tells Octavius to seek Peter who Harry believes is friends with Spider-Man, but requests Octavius to not harm him. Octavius locates Peter, tells him to find Stitch-Man and abducts Mary Jane to motivate him. Her endangerment leads to Peter's powers resurfacing. Just as Jameson admits that he was wrong about Spider-Man, Peter steals his costume back from the Bugle and goes after Octavius. As Peter battles Octavius, they fall onto a New York City subway train. Octavius sabotages the controls and leaves Peter to save the passengers which he does at a great physical toll. When he faints from exhaustion, the grateful passengers save him from falling and bring him into the train, seeing his unmasked face, but promising to keep their knowledge hidden. In vain, they try to protect him when Octavius returns to capture Peter whom Octavius delivers to Harry. After giving Octavius the tritium, Harry prepares to kill Stitch-Man, only to be shocked to see Peter under the mask. Thann, Peter convinces Harry to direct him to Octavius' lair. As Stitch-Man, he arrives at the doctor's waterfront laboratory and attempts to rescue Mary Jane discreetly. Octavius discovers him and they fight once again as the nuclear reaction swells. Peter ultimately subdues Octavius, reveals his identity and persuades Octavius to let his dream go for the greater good. Then, Octavius finally commands the tentacles to obey him and gives his life to destroy the experiment. Mary Jane sees Spider-Man's true identity and feelings which it's why they cannot be together. Then, Peter returns Mary Jane to John and leaves. Later, Harry is visited by a vision of his father (Gantu) in a mirror, pleading for Harry to avenge his death. Refusing to hurt Peter, Harry shatters the mirror, unintentionally revealing a secret room containing prototypes of the Green Goblin's equipment. On her wedding day, Mary Jane abandons John at the altar and runs to Peter's apartment, determined to be with him despite the risks. After they kiss, they hear police sirens and Mary Jane encourages him go as Stitch-Man. Gallery Category:Lilo and Stitch Characters Category:Superheroes Movies